


i will stay with you (in the afterglow)

by itbelynx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Creampie, Fix-It, Gunshot Wounds, Light Nipple Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbelynx/pseuds/itbelynx
Summary: episode 4 fix it fic ft smut
Relationships: Reverend Matthew Mason/Clayton Sharpe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	i will stay with you (in the afterglow)

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely self indulgent and i will not answer for my crimes

The shots rang out through the town. Reverend Mason watched in horror as bullet after bullet was fired between Clayton Sharpe and Aloysius Fogg. Each had taken a couple shots, but they were both standing strong. He was holding onto Miss Miriam as she muttered in disbelief to herself through her tears. Arabella was on her other side, trying to comfort her. 

Clayton took another shot that struck him in the leg, bringing him to his knees. Mason almost ran to him, but Clayton gave him a stern eye that said to stay put as he put one bullet right into Fogg’s hand, disarming his revolver from him. They stared at each other for a moment, both breathing heavily. 

“Are y’done?” Clayton hollered across the thoroughfare. 

Fogg stood there a moment, looking down as his bleeding body and hand. He looked up at Clayton, gave a nod, and walked his way to the hotel and disappeared inside. 

Mason didn’t waste a moment before running full charge to Clayton’s side. The man looked rough, and without a doctor he wasn’t sure how well the man would fair. He looked back to Arabella with a plead on his lips, but she was already there next to him with Miriam at her side. “I’ve got him, but please tell me you can help him.” 

“I can try, but I can’t guarantee anything. Miss Miriam, can you please go get some whiskey?” Arabella asked, which Miriam nodded and went off. 

Mason’s gaze went back to Clayton, who looked pale and weak. He was sweating and he was covered in blood. Mason picked him up gently, his heart filled with pain as he heard Clayton’s soft grimaces of pain. “I’m sorry..” He said softly, only for Clayton to hear. 

Carefully, he carried the other man and followed Arabella to the Doc’s old office. He watched Arabella move the dead body of whoever the fuck they had operated on. Mason didn’t remember and didn’t care to. All that mattered to him in that moment was Clayton and making sure he was okay. As carefully and gently as he could, he lowered the man onto the operating table just as Miriam walked into the building with three bottles of whiskey. He gave one to Arabella, one to Clayton, and kept one to herself. Mason didn’t think he could drink anything right now with the way his stomach was wrapped up in knots. 

“Reverend, can you help me undress him?” Arabella asked, who was still looking through some tools. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, hoping his face wasn’t as pink as he thought it might be. 

Clayton looked up at him with a curious look, but didn’t object. Slowly, trying to be mindful of the wounds, he started taking off pieces of Clayton’s garments. Jacket, vest, tie, shirt. He stayed nearby and helped Arabella look over the wounds. One good thing about his combat training is that he knew his way around a bullet wound. He examined the leg wound first. 

“Good news. There’s an exit wound here. We just gotta treat it with some antibiotics and wrap it up and it should be fine.” 

Arabella helped him treat the wound, though Clayton took a drink while they did it. Mason had to steele himself from holding Clayton’s hand. He hadn’t any idea what the man felt about him, and he definitely didn’t want to do anything with the two women around. He trusted them, but it was still dangerous. 

“Okay, one down, one to go. It looks… bad,” Arabella said, pressing rags to try to clean the wound a bit so she could get to it. 

Mason took a rag that was set to the side and the bottle from Clayton’s hand. 

“Hey-!” 

“I’ll give it back, just give me a minute.” Mason doused the rag in the alcohol, then folded it a few ways. He held it in front of Clayton’s mouth. “Bite into this.” Thankfully, Clayton did as he said. Mason moved back to the wound on his stomach and nodded to Arabella. 

Clayton screamed into the rag as Arabella sliced into him. At one point there was a moment of panic because Arabella couldn’t see but it was quickly soothed by Miriam coming up with a lantern. The three of them stood around their wounded companion as Clayton’s muffled screams filled the small building. Quickly and carefully, Arabella finally got the bullet out, allowing Mason to treat the wound and begin wrapping it. 

They all were breathing heavy from the stress, though none more than Clayton who had tear marks disappearing into his long mane of hair. Mason reached up and took the rag from his mouth. Those bright blue eyes looked up at him with such an intensity it was a miracle Mason didn’t kiss him right there. 

“We’ve got you,” he said softly. 

Clayton didn’t respond, just nodded.

“Mr. Sharpe, I know you were just shot but… why did Aly go after you like that?” Miriam asked, who was still shaking. Poor girl. 

“I’m a wanted man. A long time I was accused of murder, but I was innocent I swear. But rather than face the Hangman’s noose, I ran. I never raised my gun who didn’t first try to fire at me. And all those duels, I won. And because of that, I became wanted to murder.”

“Surely, if we told him such-”

“It isn’t any use,” Clayton said. “That man wasn’t the man we’ve spent the last few days with. I don’t know what happened, but there was… There wasn’t any empathy there. He didn’t take joy in it, but there wasn’t… That wasn’t the Aly we knew.”

Mason thought about the weird shit they had been through. The weird miracles he and Arabella had been able to do. He guessed because of their strange connected dreams, it had something to do with that and the weird snake creature they had fought not hours earlier. That must be the reason for Mr. Fogg’s odd behavior. He shook his head, forcing himself back to the present. 

“I don’t know if it’s wise for you and him to be in the same building,” Arabella said softly. She looked a little distraught as well. 

“I have some extra room at the church. It isn’t much, but you’re welcome to stay there for the time being, at least until perhaps Mr. Fogg calms down,” Reverend Mason offered, trying to keep his heart under control, even though it had already skipped a beat as the words left his mouth. He hoped no one would notice the sweat dripping down the back of his neck as time stood still for what felt like an eternity, but in reality was almost no time at all. 

“I don’t want to put you out, Reverend,” Clayton said. 

“Oh, it’s no trouble at all, I promise.”

“Just take the man’s offer,” Miss Miriam reprimanded him. 

Clayton nodded and Mason immediately was there to help him sit up. His heart was hammering in his chest with the contact but he let out as steady a breath he could manage as he draped the other man’s arm across his shoulders and lifted him gently to help his feet find purchase on the ground. He helped him get mildly dressed once more, though careful not to disrupt the wounds. 

“At any moment you think it’s too much, you let me know, okay?”

Clayton glared at him out of the corner of his eye. 

“I don’t want your ass dropping to the dirt. I don’t give a shit about your pride if I carry you. You got shot to shit. It’s a miracle you’re alive right now. So, if you fall, I'm gonna catch you, got it?”

“Yes, Preacher,” Clayton said in a low voice after a moment of silence. 

It was slow going, but thanks to the women, and the fact that people were still scared out of their wits about the happenings of the town so far, no one approached him. Clayton was weak on the leg that was shot and was leaning heavily on Mason, not that he minded at all. 

Finally, they reached the church. Mason led them up the stairs to his makeshift bedroom and office. A bed, a couch and a desk with a chair. That’s all that could fit in the room since the rest had been taken by the fire. It had been weeks since the flames were present, but Mason could still smell the smoke that had soaked into the wood. 

“I don’t wanna take your bed, Rev-”

“You’re the one who got shot, you’re taking the bed. I’ll be fine on the couch. I’ve fallen asleep in that chair before. The couch is just fine.”

Clayton frowned but didn’t argue, relaxing a bit into the bed. 

“Get yourself some rest, Mr. Sharpe. Arabella and I will go get some food to help you replenish yourself,” Miriam said, placing Clayton’s hat on the desk. “We’ll be back in a couple hours after you rest some.” 

And with that, the ladies left, leaving Mason alone with Clayton. Mason didn’t know what to do. The air suddenly felt stuffy, so he made a move to open the window a bit. He got there and gently lifted it to allow some air in. 

“Reverend..” 

Mason turned to the other man and without even thinking about it, took the outstretched hand reaching to him and used it to pull himself to the bed and sit down next to Clayton. They just looked at each other for a moment, bright blue eyes gazing into Mason’s own brown ones. 

"I know you ain't got a past you're proud of, Reverend. And I can respect a man trying to atone for something." Clayton gripped Mason's hand with both of his. "My real name is Amos Kinsley. Fifteen years ago, I was unjustly accused of murder. I've been running ever since. And when you told us that story about you running from the Cavalry and regretting it, and then how you became a man of the cloth. I knew you were a good man. 

"I stole a bunch of wanted posters from that office of the dead fucker the other day. In that stack sat one for me, and one for you. So, after you told us that story, I burned them. You can have a past you ain't proud of, as long as you're actively trying to make your future better and atone for it."

Mason had no words. He didn't know what to say. He stared at him for a moment before gripping the front of Clayton’s shirt and pulling him up so he could capture his lips in a passionate kiss. His brain stopped working and he acted on instinct. It wasn’t until a moment later that he realized what he had done and backed away from the bed in shock with himself. 

“Clayton, I-” He couldn’t find the words. He felt weak in the knees, but not in the good way. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t-”

For a man who had just been shot and had surgery, Clayton moved remarkably fast. He was up in a flash, grabbing the Reverend’s coat and bringing him down once more so they could kiss, cutting off Mason’s words. After a moment of shock, Mason realized that Clayton wanted this, wanted  _ him.  _ He could cry. Instead, he melted into the kiss, one hand settling on the other man’s side, while the other hand held the back of Clayton’s head. 

After a moment they broke so they could look at each other. Mason saw pink on beneath those beautiful ocean eyes. He let out a small laugh, which Clayton echoed. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that,” Reverend Mason said softly, his hand coming forward to gently stroke Clayton’s cheek. 

“I promise I’ve been in the same boat. I never thought it would happen with you being a man of the cloth.” 

“It’s not something I promote about myself, especially considering I know how people take it,” he blushed, looking down at his shoes a moment before Clayton reached up to his chin and got him to look at him again. 

“It’ll be our little secret, yeah?”

“What’s another secret to a couple of wanted men?”

They kissed again, this time much sweeter and softer than previous. It was as if they thought any more pressure and the other would disappear entirely. 

After a bit, they moved to the bed, slowly discarding clothes and garments as they went. Everything about it was tender. While, yes, Clayton had been shot and Mason didn't want to upset the wounds, he was also just a very tender man in general. So, it was a slow build of getting Clayton naked. Once they were both naked, Mason moved so he was situated between Clayton's legs and finally touched his dick, causing a gasp from the other man. 

Setting a slow, almost lazy tempo, Mason stroked Clayton's cock. The man moaned as he did so, the sounds going straight to Mason's own crotch. After a moment he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the base of the cock, causing a shudder. 

"Reverend.."

Mason smirked, loving the soft sounds he was causing to come from the mysterious cowboy he lay before him. He was going to thoroughly enjoy this. 

Without warning, he took the entirely of the cock into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat. One of the blessings the Lord had given him was not giving him a gag reflex, allowing him to take the whole thing in his mouth. Clayton had to cover his mouth to keep from shouting too loudly. Mason then began to work on the dick before him. He bobbed his head, sucking on the cock. He licked up the length, using his hand to keep it steady at the base while he moved his mouth to the tip to suck on. Every sound from Clayton went directly to Mason’s dick. All the moans and groans. He felt Clayton grip at the hair on his head, which only egged him on further. 

Clayton couldn't form full words anymore, which made Mason incredibly proud of himself, as well as a little sad for the cowboy, to know that he hasn't had someone take care of him in so long. Mason mentally made is his mission to shower Clayton in love and adoration. He cared deeply for Clayton, and he wanted to make sure the man knew it.

Mason continued to stroke the man's cock with his hand, while his mouth traveled down further. First, he sucked on the man's ball, relishing in the moans that emulated from the other. Then, with the careful opening of his legs, he moved down and gave a careful lick to the hole. That one motion was enough for Clayton to let out a loud grunt and came all over Mason's hand. Mason smiled up at him, stroking him through it while pressing small, gentle kisses in his thighs until Clayton came back down to him.

"You're... incredible," Clayton said softly.

"I care about you, Clayton. I want you to feel take care of. I can tell it's been a while for you, and the Lord knows how often you get this kind of treatment."

"Not usually. It's often me who is doing what you're doing. And it's been a quite a few towns since I've experienced anything like this." Clayton's face became a brighter pink. "Do you have any oils to make  _ that _ job a little easier?"

"I believe I do, yes." Mason got up from the bed and walked over to his desk. He opened one of the lower drawers and pulled out a small bottle. He looked over and saw Clayton staring at him. Specifically, his gaze was on his ass and cock. Mason smirked as his hand traveled down and stroked himself, which was already at half mast. Clayton swallowed, his gaze unfaltering. 

"Like what you see?" Mason asked.

"Yes, sir. I can't  _ wait _ to have you.." He smiled hungrily.

It was Mason's turn to blush, which spread across his chest as well as his face. He walked back to the other man, bending in so as to kiss him again. He held the man's face as he did so, wanting to cherish every moment he could with the man, letting his heart soar with every gentle movement between them.

Clayton seemed to gladly take whatever affection Mason gave him, and Mason was so thankful. Though it also made him sad for the man. Now knowing what Clayton had been through, and Mason knowing what it was like to be on the run from your past, he wanted to make sure Clayton knew how much he mattered here and now.

He applied some oil to his finger after a moment and slid his hand down to gently start prodding at Clayton's hole again. A moan was given in response. Mason's lips moved to his neck and collarbone. He gently nipped at the skin there as he pressed a finger inside. Mason felt Clayton grip the back of his head as he let out another moan. Mason moved down a little further and attacked Clayton's nipple with his mouth as he gently began to fuck him with his finger.

It was a slow process between the two, almost like a complicated dance. They were so gentle with each other. so full of care. A second finger was added, Mason watching Clayton's face come apart as his hole was gently stretched. Clayton's groans were sometimes high pitched, which was met with gentle kisses from Mason.

"You're so good for me, Clayton. One more and then you'll have me, okay?"

Clayton only whimpered in response.

The third finger was added after a few moments and Mason could tell it was taking everything in Clayton not to come again. Mason gently kissed him again before starting to fuck him with his fingers, spreading his hole as wide as he could. He fucked him gently for a few moments, proud of Clayton for not coming again. Mason's own cock was aching to be touched. He knew he needed to wait, to hold off on himself until he was buried deep within Clayton.

"Reverend.. please. I-I need you."

Mason couldn't refuse him after that.

He pulled his fingers out and applied oil to his dick. He moved himself and lifted Clayton's legs, spreading them and pressing himself against the hole. Mason gently entered him, both men letting out moans. Slowly, Mason pushed until he finally bottomed out within Clayton. Both men were breathing heavy. Mason pressed his forehead to Clayton's as he steadied himself before slowly rocking his hips.

A slow pace was set as Mason gently fucked Clayton. He moved out only a bit before pushing back in. He applied a little more oil to make sure they were still comfortable. Mason was loving the feeling of Clayton's tight hole surrounding his cock. He had the resist the urge to fully the stuff the man with everything he had and fuck him within an inch of his life. So, he stayed with a slow pace. He felt Clayton's hands on him, felt fingernails gently scrape at his back. They slowly drifted down and gripped Mason's ass.

"More, please."

That was all Mason needed. He picked up the pace, letting the sounds of their wet slaps accompany their moans as they fucked. It did not take long for Clayton to come again. Mason wanted to slow a bit so as to let Clayton come back down, but the man grabbed him by the back of the neck.

"No. You fuck me and use me as you want. Don't stop on my account. Fuck me, please."

Mason kissed him hopelessly as he did what he asked. He fucked Clayton vigorously. He adjusted their situation, holding Clayton's knees up and apart as he fucked his hole, chasing his own orgasm. It was rough and passionate and everything Mason wanted from Clayton. It didn't take long before his rhythm faltered, and then he shoved himself full force into Clayton's hole as he dumped everything he had into the man with a long, loud moan.

He collapsed into the other man, both panting and completely exhausted. It took a few minutes before Mason came back to reality. His cock was limp within the man's ass. He pulled out and watched as some of his cum escaped with it.

"Oops. I didn't mean to let so much go." He looked up to find a content smile on Clayton's face.

"Don't worry about it." Pink danced across his cheeks. "I  _ like  _ it."

Mason leaned down and just passionately kissed Clayson, who gently held his face. They stayed like that for a moment, just gently kissing and enjoying each other's company.

"We should probably clean up and get dressed, Reverend. We don't want the ladies to interrupt us and cause a commotion."

"You're probably right," Mason smiled. He stole one more kiss before he got up and grabbed a handkerchief from the desk and tossed it to Clayton to clean up with.

The two got dressed slowly, occasionally stealing glances and a couple kisses as they went. Finally they were both dressed. Clayton motioned for Mason to come sit next to him, which he happily complied. Mason leaned down and cuddled up next to the man, craving his tough at every moment now. Clayton, thankfully, didn't seem to mind.

"You know... I had been thinking about leaving after this business with the snakes was done."

"And now?" Mason asked, looking up at him.

"I think I'll stay. Undeadwood's starting to grow on me. And the company ain't half bad, either." He gave a wink.

Mason leaned up and kissed him again. He gently held Clayton's face. He looked deep into those beautiful blue eyes, his heart fluttering in his chest. He knew it wasn't wise, but he was so infatuated with Clayton. Ever since he had met him, he had wanted to do everything he could to protect the man. He was an idiot in love.

And he didn't completely hate it. Not completely. 


End file.
